One of a Kind
by sub-ice diamond
Summary: This is just a sneak peak. I'll post the 1st chapter in June.
1. Sneak Peak

One of a Kind

Sneak Peak

Olivia pov

"Olivia?"

I turn my head to the voice who call my name. It was my childhood friend Matthew; moving his way towards me. I was sitting by the lake with my black over the knee boots and baby blue night gown. I didn't bother if my boots were going get wet, at how close I was towards the lake.

"What is Matthew?" I respond back, while moving my attention back at the dark blue water.

"You should get some rest. Won't be long before until we head out, you need some rest." I felt the warmth of his body close to mine.

"I don't need it" I simply said.

He sighs. "Listen, Alicia will be fine. She's a stronger girl remember? I didn't tutor her for nothing"

"I know, although I can't help but worry about her" I move my hands to my knees and dig my nails into my skin, feeling the guilt I was dealing with growing stronger.

"Reassuring you won't easy the mental pain and guilt?"

I shake my head.

"Come on, you need sleep. I don't want one of our commanders to fall asleep on the job" I could hear the small humor that came from his voice. I know him well enough, of how determine to make the ones he love smile. I heard the movement he made and look up at him.

"I just told…." I was going argue with him but he cut me off before I can make a sentence hallway though.

"I know; I know but the tense you have on your brain won't relive it. Stop thinking, and tell yourself she will be fine." He put his hand out for me.

"… Okay" I look at his hand and back at him.

"Have faith in her. The first thing at the crack of dawn. We will continue our search, Heath and Jasper might be able to track the kidnapper's horses." He said with a smile, with his hand still out for me.

"You know you're the best thing to ever happen to me"

"I do my best to keep I love safe and happy" He gave me the smile that made me hopeful about things.

".. Thank you Matt"

"Your welcome, now can you hop in your tent and sleep? By the time we sleep, we won't be in condition." He joke and motion at the dark sky with its stars.

I chuckle and smile. I took his hand and hoist myself up from the ground and gave him a hug. The King of Blood return my embrace back. Although, I couldn't help, but wonder how my sister is doing. I gave my word to my mother, brother and especially my father. That I would look after her. Even if it takes me a century to find her, I will never stop looking for my little sister.

' _Alicia… wherever you are. I will get you back'_

A small tear escape down my cheek.


	2. Chapter 1: Run, run and run Away

Chapter 1: Run, run and run Away

Alicia Pov

I never thought I would run while dealing with the intense pain I have earn from those body trafficking people. The things I learn, that weren't not supposed to be made for a seventeen-year-old girl to hear. The amount of money they can make out of my body and organs because the ability I control. Is sickening and wrong.

Even with the pain I earn from moving my bruise legs. My ribs were something else, I ignore a thousandth pain I receive from them. If it were possible for my ribs to talk, they would be yelling at me like what my superiors would say in training. I did take short stops and heal my ribs, but it was impossible. The men were able to catch me, but I manage to escape and be stealthy. Using my water abilities made the pain and exhaustion harder for me to bare.

I slowly stopped running as the same time I breathe in an out for more air to come into my lungs. I try to recall some of the lessons from the healing class. But sadly, I couldn't remember a single bit, my older brother and sister are going have a titan. Although this time of the year I just started the class and missing out the classes and the rest of my training.

I look around to see if the area around me was clear. I slowly made my way towards to a huge ass tree that was close to me. I gently lay myself against it, with my hands pressing the wooden surface, I focus on the amount of energy I had and made bottom part of the tree mushy, I push myself off and pull my hands back to gather the water that was in part of the tree I move the small streams of water into the tubs that were connected to my belt. I then pull out a small handle that safely enclosed in my belt with the spider gear on. I push the button on the side, a medium large diamond blade came out. I stab the mussy wood and crave out a small entrance. I pull out the amount mush and drain as much of the water out of the outer skin of the tree and to the tubes.

I slowly went into the inner core of the tree and let my knees give out, the pain made me wanted to let out a huge cry out, but I couldn't risk it. I push myself onto my butt and panted, and try to take deep breaths. So far my ribs were a no. With all of the energy I have used to heal, run and bend. My body, was ready to shut down. The lids of my eyes, grew heavy and heavier for me.

Somehow manage to sleep, it seems to be a perfect thing to do right now, my mind was feeling comfortable, and the position I was in, felt good.

The pain didn't seem to be a bother.

At least, for right now.

The light in front of my eyes, became black.

 **~20 Minutes Later~**

The pain from my ribs started to come back as strong as ever. I wasn't fully aware on how I was position on. I slowly open my eyes up and rubbed my eyes. I stretch my arms a bit and hiss at the pain.

After a bit of stretching, I work my way on undoing my black halter corset buttons and dark blue button shirt. I pull both sides out of the way and saw how much of the running I did to my ribs.

I gotta say, my skin has never look so bad before. My fair skin tone had red and purple patches. A beautiful sign that I'll end up hurting myself even worse.

With the small skills my older sister Olivia taught me with healing with minor to major wounds. Even though I go healing classes (it's a requirement in my field), I've only learn basics, and other information that medical field students learn to be a doctor or nurse.

Olivia and Matthew, her best friend and Carpal of the water Legion of the Middle Ground City. They both taught me to heal with water. It was hard at first, because of the focus and strategy I had to keep the water from spilling or dripping from my hands. But after two hours of straight training. I'm good at it, but I'm not as good as my mother, who used to be a healer/nurse.

I unhook on one of the tubes that carry the water I drain out part of the tree. I pull the water out of the small tube and had it cover my whole hand as if it were a fit glove. I place my hand on my wound. The contact of the water was coldish but weird. The healing process was weird but nice.

After what felt like were hours but actually minutes of healing my ribs. The colors of red and purple were now returning to their original fair color.

I return the water back into the tube and sigh in relief. The pain was finally gone and my ribs were no longer an issue to deal with.

"Now if I can only find a way to get back to MGC" I look outside and sigh. "Maybe I can open a nearby portal near a lake or something. My chances for rain are low. Stupid idiots."

I let myself rest and relax more in my hide out. I fix my clothes and crawl out of my hiding place.

"The sun is still out; I better make a move on. If I keep staying in the same place, I might be found, or worse. Or worse, ending up as a Titan snack." I look at my gas tank to check how much gas I still have. Half full it seems; the meter didn't seem to be broken. That's a relief.

I made my way to whatever direction I was facing. The view of this forest was beautiful and amazing. The large tall trees, the leaves acting like a roof, but the sunlight shine right through the leaves. I couldn't help but keep my eyes on the beauty of mother nature. The place reminded me where of another city I was familiar of. It was exactly how it look like. Except the trees were homes or attach to the big plant. For this place being so big, it makes me wonder how is it from a Titans point of view. For us humans, it's HUGE! But maybe for Titan, it must be a normal size.

WHAM!

The ground beneath me shake. I snapped out of the state I was in and saw what was in front. I stood there frozen. Out of all of the titans that appear in this world, and the knowledge I have about the different types of titans. The one Titan, I so much hate. With its appearance right in front of me.

It had to be a….

Crawling Titan..

 _Fuck_


End file.
